Internet and World Wide Web
Internet and World Wide Web 1. In the 1980’s how was the internet viewed? a) Pictures and Text b) Text only c) Picture only d) There was no internet in the 1980’s Answer B, Madison Cox 2. When was the World Wide Web (WWW) invented? a) 1978 b) 1980 c) 1973 d) 1989 Answer D, Madison Cox 3. What does DNS do? a) Turns IP addresses into URL b) Keeps URLs as is c) Converts URLs into the IP address d) None of the above Answer C, Madison Cox 4. What are Wikis? a) Closed online source b) Subscription only online source c) Open online source d) No one uses Wikis Answer C, Madison Cox 5. What is .com’s full name? a) Commercial b) Comedy c) Com d) Communication Answer A, Madison Cox 6. What do IP addresses consist of? a) 8 numbers, separated by –‘s that range from 0-230 b) 3 numbers, separated by –‘s that range from 0-500 c) 10 numbers, separated by –‘s that range from 0-255 d) 4 numbers, separated by –‘s that range from 0-255 Answer D, Madison Cox 7. Which Department in the U.S. government wanted to communicate in secret over long distances during the Cold War? a) DOE, Energy b) DOD, Defense c) DHS, Homeland Security d) DOC, commerce Answer B, Ben Jones 8. The DOD teamed up with what company? a) CRPA b) RPAA c) ARPA d) PARA Answer C, Ben Jones 9. WWW stands for what? a) World Wide Web b) Web With Worlds c) Web World Wide d) World With Web Answer A, Ben Jones 10. What was the original intended use for the internet? a) YouTube b) Research tool for college kids c) Email for companies d) Military strategy Answer D, Ben Jones 11. Companies have what kind of address for the World Wide Web? a) Email b) Home c) IP d) Work Answer C, Ben Jones 12. When did ARPA net split from their military partners? a) 60’s b) 70’s c) 80’s d) 90’s Answer C, Ben Jones 13. In what country was the WWW created? a) Germany b) Switzerland c) France d) United States Answer B, Ben Jones 14. What do the first three numbers of an IP address represent? a) The Range b) How many devices are connected c) Nothing, they are random numbers d) The Domain Answer D, Taylor Stahl 15. What is Bandwidth? a) Allowable amount of data that can flow from network to network b) Allowable amount of time it takes to flow from network to network c) Converts the URL into the IP address for your info to be sent d) Doesn’t allow any data to flow from network to network Answer A, Taylor Stahl 16. On what coast were the Nodes? a) East Coast b) North Coast c) West Coast d) South Coast Answer C, Taylor Stahl 17. Who invented the WWW? a) Tom Berners-Lee b) Tim Berners-Lee c) Tim Berns-Lee d) John Berns-Lee Answer B, Taylor Stahl 18. What is a browser used to look at? a) Web pages in a newspaper style b) Web pages in printer format c) A screen projected d) A web page minimized Answer A, Taylor Stahl 19. What is an ISP? a) A company that you buy your computer from b) A company that you buy that allows you to get online c) A company that you buy to get cell service d) None of the above Answer B, Taylor Stahl 20. The original browsers only used __________ as URLs. a) IP addresses b) Wikis c) Domains d) Bandwidth Answer A, Taylor Stahl